A computer (e.g., server, workstation, etc.) may be installed in a rack framework. The rack generally has multiple mounting slots or bays to hold a hardware unit having the computer secured in place (e.g., with screws) in the rack. The rack computer or server typically has a low-profile enclosure, in contrast to a tower server, for example, which is typically built into an upright, standalone cabinet. A single rack can contain multiple computers stacked one above the other, consolidating network resources and reducing the required floor space. The rack computer configuration also generally facilitates cabling among network components, for example.